


Takeout (The Haters)

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Bliss, KakaObi Week 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: Where everyone lives and life goes on.For KakaObi WeekDay 14:Free Day





	Takeout (The Haters)

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last for KakaObi Week 2019! It was so fun doing this! 
> 
> Let’s finish up with domestic ninjas and KakaObiRin <3

There was blood everywhere and Kakashi sure as hell wasn’t going to clean it up.

“Honey, I’m home,” he sighed, surveying the mess. “The mission went fine but the trip back was hell. How many casualties am I dealing with today?”

Obito looked up from the mangled corpse he was shoving out the window and grinned. “Welcome home! No casualties. Rin’s fine. I sent her to get takeout while I take out the trash. We’ll report this to ANBU later.”

“Mmm, Ichirakus or Yakiniku Q?”

“Yakiniku Q. Rin and I had ramen for supper yesterday, and I don’t think we’ll manage cooking anything after the day we just had, so…”

“Ahh, understandable.” Kakashi leapt lightly across the other body and its slowly spreading pool of red, then kissed Obito on the cheek. “So who did you kill today?”

“Oh, just some Kiri hunter-nin. They really need to get over the whole Sanbi business.” Obito grinned as he sent the body falling into the dumpster below. “Heh. Honestly, they practically gave it to us, right?”

Kakashi laughed and stepped out of Obito’s way as he went to remove the other body. “True, true. And to think that we wouldn’t use it when they so kindly gave it away? Foolish. One shouldn’t waste gifts, especially not if those gifts involve unlimited destructive power.”

Maybe it was petty of him, but Kakashi always got a warm glow of satisfaction in his chest when he remembered how they’d foiled Kiri’s half-cocked assassination attempt and come home together with another jinchuuriki for their village. The three of them really were better together.

Kakashi walked carefully to the bathroom to wash his face and hands, minding his step among the scattered weaponry and pools of drying blood, then stepped back into the kitchen and started the soothing process of making tea.

He sat on the counter swinging his feet as the kettle boiled, watching Obito as he used a mid-level Suiton jutsu to gather the blood up into an orb of water. The air in the apartment went very dry very fast as all the humidity gathered into a murky pinkish blob under Obito’s hands. Obito carefully maneuvered the orb out the window, then released it, sending the mass of questionable liquid splashing into the alley below.

There sounded the unmistakeable shriek of a cat.

The look of warring guilt and amusement on Obito’s face made Kakashi grin. “I think that makes you a terrible person.”

“Ara? Who’s a terrible person?” Rin asked, landing with a thunk on the windowsill, a plastic bag filled with cartons of fragrant-smelling food clutched in one hand.

“Obito is a terrible person for dropping water on a cat.” Kakashi inhaled the scent of teriyaki sauce and hot meat and vegetables. His stomach rumbled.

Rin stepped into the apartment and set the bag on the counter. “Mmm, is that so. I thought we already knew this? Why else would he wear such disgustingly loud outfits every day? Obito is the worst.”

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, the touch of skin sparking with a little extra chakra as the bijuu sealed inside her sent a greeting also.

“Maa, you’re right. Burning our eyes every day. He’s a blight upon the world of fashion and upon mankind.” Kakashi brushed her windswept hair out of her face and planted an answering kiss against her forehead.

“Hey! Orange is a perfectly respectable color!” Obito scowled, moving a pile of slightly bloodied scrolls off of their tiny dining table. “You two just don’t appreciate true sartorial brilliance.” He dropped the armful carelessly on the sofa.

Rin grinned at Kakashi, raising her eyebrows as she reached past him to retrieve some bowls. “Sartorial?”

Kakashi lifted his legs out of the way so she could open the drawer beneath him and reach the chopsticks. “Maa, someone’s been reading. What a nerd,” he needled.

“We can’t all be geniuses!” Obito snarled, then went very still and quiet as Rin leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek as well. She dodged his playful attempt to get handsy, and pointed him wordlessly at the bathroom.

Obito went obediently to wash his bloody hands, ranting the whole while about the unfairness of his overpowered teammates, completely neglecting to mention his own overpowered abilities.

“It’s okay, Obito!” Rin said in that deceptively sweet voice of hers. “We love you despite your many flaws.”

It took Obito a moment to get over the warm fuzzies and realize the backhanded compliment he’d been given, but his reaction when he did was amusing as ever.

Beside him, the kettle began to whistle. Kakashi flipped it open and turned off the stove, then reached into the cabinet behind him to grab the canister of tea.

He smiled happily as Obito howled about how misunderstood he was and Rin gleefully needled him into an absolutely explosive fit, complete with spitting sparks of flame.

Tea, takeout, property damage, and another merry argument sure to get them all in trouble with their landlord.

Kakashi sighed. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Obito was so busy defending the color orange that he never disputed he was the worst. Heehee.
> 
> Consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
